


Closer

by HMSquared



Series: Fanarts and Photos [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Ambrose Ships It, Based on a Dream, Established Dean and Seth, First Kiss, M/M, Public Display of Affection, distraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 10:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15483465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: During a ladder match for the vacant Universal Championship, Finn does something no one, certainly not Seth, was expecting. Bállins, minor Ambrollins. Based on a dream and two Nooneym drawings.





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Normally, I don't ship Finn and Seth, but one night I had this weird dream where they kissed on top of a ladder. Anyway, the morning after, I got up and wrote this. These are the two drawings that also inspired this piece, both done by the amazing Nooneym. (Yes, they're Ambrollins pieces, but the idea is the same.)
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/nooneym/art/How-to-Win-the-Championship-541098794  
> https://www.deviantart.com/nooneym/art/If-you-want-them-back-512124319
> 
> Once you read the story, the drawings should make sense.
> 
> This story was written right after the Greatest Royal Rumble because I was bitter about Brock retaining.

“You excited, Finn?” Dean asked his friend that evening ten minutes before the match. Finn nodded and smiled nervously. He was excited, but also shaking madly.

Brock Lesnar, the longest reigning Universal Champion, had vacated his title after suffering a few cracked ribs and a broken arm during a steel cage match against Seth Rollins for the title. Seth would be getting his title shot, but management had decided it would be fitting if Finn, the inaugural Universal Champion, got another chance.

The match was a ladder match, and Finn would be returning to his demon persona, something he hadn’t done in years. The WWE Universe was super excited about that, which made Finn even more nervous. He had a lot of expectations to live up to.

“Ready, demon?” Seth said kindly, swaggering into the room. Dean smiled at his boyfriend and replied,

“I’ll let you and Finn talk some smack. Good luck, both of you.” Dean gave Seth a quick kiss, then left the room.

“To answer your question, I’m as ready as I’ll ever be,” Finn answered, straightening his back and looking at Seth. Seth smirked, leaning forward,

“You do realize I’m The  _ King _ slayer, right? This match is perfect for me.” Returning the smirk, Finn leaned closer to Seth and whispered,

“While you may be The Kingslayer, just know The Demon King always finds a way to trip up his opponent.” Finn licked his lips without thinking about it, causing Seth to smirk again. Leaning forward until his nose was almost touching Finn’s, Seth placed a finger on the bottom of Finn’s chin and whispered,

“You’ll have to get closer then this if you want to beat me,  _ demon _ .” Then, Seth leaned back, smiled, and ruffled Finn’s hair before leaving the room. For the next seven minutes, Finn stood in place, silently waiting for the match to start.

Eventually, Seth’s music hit. As Finn watched Seth leave, he stared up at the Extreme Rules poster backstage, smiling. It seemed fitting that after the extreme inaugural championship match Finn and Seth had had, their rematch was happening at Extreme Rules.

When Finn came out, the crowd went berserk. Even though it had been years since The Demon King had made an entrance, the wait had been well worth it.

Finn watched Seth from across the ring as the announcer described the match. Something in Finn’s chest was tingling, and he didn’t know what.

_ I can’t be feeling this now _ , Finn thought.  _ I need to focus on the match _ . When the bell rang, however, Finn wasn’t prepared for it. Seth, taking advantage, crashed into Finn, sending him flying into a turnbuckle. Game on.

As the match kicked into full gear, the tingling in Finn’s chest got worse. Well, stronger is a better word. The tingling wasn’t pain, it wasn’t numbness, it was...warmth.

After fifteen minutes, Seth slammed Finn into the corner, The Architect inches away from Finn. As Seth stood up, the warmth in Finn’s chest flared, and Finn suddenly realized what was causing it.

“Oh no,” Finn muttered under his breath. Seth came running into the corner a minute later, and Finn barely managed to dodge it. The crowd would think the “oh no” had been from Finn nearly getting decimated by Seth, and that was just fine.

Ten minutes later, Seth and Finn were on top of a ladder, both of them inches away from the title. As the two men traded blows, Seth’s words from earlier echoed in Finn’s brain.

_ You’ll have to get closer then this if you want to beat me,  _ **_demon_ ** . Those had been Seth’s exact words. Combining that with the tingling in his chest, Finn suddenly realized what he needed to do. Dean would probably kill Finn later, but all Finn needed to focus on was putting his idea into action.

When Seth drew back his fist to deliver another punch, Finn quickly caught it with his hand and squeezed Seth’s wrist. Smirking, Finn slowly released his grip and leaned forward, moving his right hand behind Seth to keep The Kingslayer from moving. As Seth sat there, frozen, Finn smiled to himself and planted a kiss on Seth’s mouth.

Seth didn’t move, trying to process what had happened. As the tingling continued to surge, Finn quickly reached up and grabbed The Universal Championship, smiling a mile wide. When the crowd realized what had happened, they cheered wildly, and the referee rang the bell, Seth not hearing any of it.

Finn’s smile didn’t shrink as he walked backstage, The Universal Title over his shoulder. However, something was bugging Finn, something he needed to figure out.

“Nice job,” said a voice. Finn turned around and saw Dean was standing there, hands in his pockets. Swallowing, guilt rushing through him, Finn opened his mouth to speak, but Dean shook his head. “You did what you had to do, I get it.” Finn nodded, and Dean started to leave the room, saying something Finn didn’t quite catch.

“What was that?” Finn asked politely. Dean looked over his shoulder and replied,

“Don’t tell Seth I said this, but I was rooting for you the whole time. It only seemed fitting the inaugural champ got his title back after being injured.” Finn smiled in surprise, and Dean kept walking down the hall, ready to talk to his boyfriend about the night’s events.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment! Also, check out Nooneym on Tumblr, Fanfiction.com, Archive of Our Own, and Deviantart.


End file.
